1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board, and to a method of manufacturing a printed wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional printed wiring board, it is well-known that two basefilms made from polyimide resin are adhered through an adhesion layer made from polyimide. Conductive circuits are formed on both surfaces of each of the basefilms, and these basefilms are adhered by a bonding sheet made from polyimide resin. Each of the basefilms and the bonding sheet are made from polyimide resin. Material made from polyimide resin has a high flexibility. However, in the process of manufacturing the conventional printed wiring board, because of too high flexibility of layers made from polyimide resin, layer-to-layer registration is so difficult that the relative locations of lands of conductive circuits tends to get out of position.
Further, in the conventional printed wiring board, polyimide resin causes high manufacturing costs.